Agent Midnight: The Malesint Orb
by Voyager Queen
Summary: After Countermand. Things don't go as planned when the crew is sent to hold negations with another Federation.


Agent Midnight: The Malesint Orb  
  
by Voyager Queen  
  
Author's Notes: I was only fourteen when I started this series, and now at twenty, after a two year hiatus, I doubt there's anyone left who even cares I've decided to finish it. But it's been this incomplete thing that's kind of always been hanging over my head, and I finally had to give in and come back to it. I've changed a lot sense the start, but I'm trying to finish the story with the same style in mind. It was hard though, because I made this series to make Tom Paris perfect, and since then I've learned that the most interesting heroes have all kinds of scars....  
  
Special Thanks to fanfic greats like Alys Landale, Zappy Zaps and Barbara Watson, whose stories got me sucked once again into the Trek fandom and finally back to writing.  
  
Note: Most of this first part was written years ago...

Also, if you have not read the previous stories in this series, I don't recommend you try to read this. It's a bit of a strange A.U., and it won't make sense...now, finally, the first three parts...  
  
_Voyager: Chief Helmsman quarters   
_  
Tom Paris sighed and collapsed on his bed. His bed. His grandfather's house and his own apartment still didn't feel like home. Voyager was and always would be his only true sanctuary.  
  
However, on this day even his solace wasn't quite enough to raise his spirits. Tom was caught in a love triangle, you see, between one of his best friends and the woman he'd fallen so in love with.  
  
Not long before, a friend of his, a betazoid named Evangeline, had given him a necklace on her deathbed. She told him when he was close to his soul mate, it would glow. Problem was, it would glow whenever he was with B'Elanna and when he was with Kida.  
  
He did love them both--but in what he had thought was different ways. He'd only recently become intimately involved with B'Elanna, but he had thought she was and always would be the only one for him. Now, he wasn't so sure.  
  
Kida had a fiery personality that matched even B'Elanna's, and he'd never realized before how alike they were. Both were dark and mysterious-- B'Elanna with a volatile temper and a passion of the likes he had never before seen, and Kida with her fascination with the 20th century and familiar sense of humor. Kida's personality was more like Tom's own, and B'Elanna's was so very different.  
  
He threw his arm up to cover his eyes and sighed. He was currently stuck on a ship with them both. What was he going to do? They would be traveling in a straight line without any stops for almost a full week.  
  
The Voyager was assigned to take a Federation Ambassador to the Gamma Quadrant, to hold negotiations with the Doctane Federation. The second largest known alliance. Kida was the Ambassador for the trip. She was a special agent and a Jill of all trades, which was why she had been chosen. Starfleet didn't know what to expect from the Doctane and didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Normally Tom would have been thrilled to spend a week with Kida but as it was, he'd rather put off a meeting with her and with B'Elanna for that matter. He didn't even have Harry to talk to, because Harry had requested a two week leave and had gone to Mars with Susie Crabtree, his new girlfriend- -and Tom's old flame.  
  
He'd just have to avoid Kida, he decided. He was with B'Elanna, and he loved her--and he just couldn't deal with his feelings for Kida at the moment.  
  
_Voyager: The Bridge   
_  
Kida slumped into the Captain's chair and stared at the back of Tom's head. It seemed like he was working a lot lately. She'd been assigned to sit in the 'big chair' during the night shifts, and Tom was nearly always at the helm, too busy to even talk with her. And if she were to pass by the bridge during the day, he'd be there then, too.  
  
She wondered when he slept or even if he needed to. Sometimes she suspected he was an android. Some kind of creation of human perfection--she smiled at that. She'd certainly always viewed him as perfect. But she knew what this was about. He was avoiding her. They had already almost reached their destination--five days together on the ship and she hadn't got to speak more than six words to him. Whenever she was able to corner him, he'd have to run off the next instant, to go check this, or fix that.  
  
And that wasn't like Tom. Talented as he was, he just wasn't an all work and no play type of guy. Too see him so uptight was more than a little disconcerting. She didn't know what she could have done to make him so uncomfortable around her. Far as she knew, they were closer than ever, he'd just saved her life, again, after all. He'd rescued her from a Cardassian prison camp, and that had been the last time they had really talked.  
  
Tapping her finger on the arm of the chair, she sighed inwardly. Whatever was bugging Tom, she'd get to the bottom of it. But not while they were on duty. If he ever stopped working, she'd talk to him then.  
  
_Voyager: Tom's Quarters_   
  
B'Elanna rang the chime on Tom's door. She wasn't at all happy when it went unanswered. Things had finally slowed down, and she'd expected to get to spend a lot more time with Tom. Unfortunately, that wasn't the way things had worked out. Tom had been missing in action for at least six days and counting, and she was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
She didn't even think the Captain knew about all the extra work Tom had been putting in, or she would have surely brought a stop to it. B'Elanna rang the chime again, using almost enough force to crack the key pad. He had three seconds to open this door--or she was going to have to hunt him down.  
  
. . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . And there was still no answer.  
  
"Computer, locate Tom Paris."  
  
"Tom Paris is in the shuttlebay," the computers emotionless voice responded.  
  
B'Elanna's hands clenched to fists. Turning, she marched down the hall, and made her way to the shuttlebay.  
  
_Shuttlebay_   
  
Tom laid down his hyber spanner and leaned against the wall of the Cochran. His plan was working to a ridiculous degree. He was avoiding Kida--but also everyone else. He'd been working to keep himself occupied and busy, and the little sleep he was getting was beginning to get to him. Rubbing his eyes he sighed. He missed them--both of them. He couldn't continue doing this, he knew that. He had to figure out his life. Kida had already begun negotiations with the President, he hadn't been there to ask her how it went, he should have been, he was her friend.  
  
It seemed as if, as of late, his life had completely spiraled out of control.  
  
"Jesus, Tom. You look like hell."  
  
Tom's head shot up at the voice. B'Elanna was standing on the loading ramp.  
  
"I came here mad, but seeing you . . . well, just what has gotten into you? Have you seen yourself? Did I mention you look like hell?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you did."  
  
"Do you have an explanation?"  
  
"Everything's just . . . just . . . up in the air at the moment. I'm fine, though. Really."  
  
Tom moved the hyper spanner beside him, and B'Elanna sat down in its place.  
  
"What's up in the air?" B'Elanna asked. She was glad to finally be getting somewhere with the enigma next to her.  
  
Tom opened his mouth to respond, but his combadge chirped at just the same time. "Janeway to Paris."  
  
"Paris here."  
  
"Report to my ready room immediately. Janeway out."  
  
Tom groaned as the link was closed. "B'Elanna, I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"Go," she said supportively. "We'll talk later."  
  
Tom nodded and with new found energy, he jumped up and started for the Captain's ready room.  
  
_Janeway's Ready Room_   
  
Janeway paced back and forth across her office floor. How had these friendly negotiations gone so awry, so quickly?  
  
Kida and the Doctane President Dalia Courtnam were making real progress in developing a treaty, when terrorists had stormed the Presidential office, kidnapping both Dalia and Kida. Caison Twual, the Vice President had contacted them only moments ago with the bad news. He told them he'd be getting on it right away, sending his best agent to investigate.  
  
Janeway had responded that she planned to do the same. She had told him she would be sending one of her crew to oversee the investigation. Caison had agreed immediately, deciding the two chosen could work together to ensure the safe return of both Dalia and Kida.  
  
It hadn't taken long for Janeway to figure out the best person for the job.  
  
"Mister Paris," she greeted as he entered. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
_Vendia: Presidential Office   
_  
Janeway couldn't help but admire Vendia's beauty. It was a gorgeous planet, and one of the most enchanting cities she'd ever encountered. And she'd encountered so many, that until she had beamed down she could have almost forgotten how beautiful a single one could be. They blended together after awhile, all the planets, all the stars, until all that was left was a vague memory of colors and names.  
  
This one stood out, however, even to her. It wasn't enough to cause even a flicker in the cold front of the man beside her, however. Tom had gone into what Harry had affectionately coined his "spy mode." His deep blue gaze absorbed everything around him, making note of every detail as he purposely walked towards his destination.  
  
He's undoubtedly been upset to learn of Kida's abduction, but the fear had never shown. He had simply nodded coolly, one of his many masks sliding effortlessly into place, and asked, "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Janeway had barely restrained herself from giving the more honest response of "the impossible."  
  
"This way, please," Caison said. He ushered the two officers quickly through a pair of white double doors and into Dalia's office. "Our agent should be here at any moment," he told them.  
  
"I'm here now," a feminine voice said flatly.  
  
The three looked up. No one had heard her come in. Not even Tom.  
  
The agent was about Tom's age. She wore only black leather and nylon tights. A short skirt, with a holster slung low around its waist. The holster held a phaser that looked more powerful than anything the Starfleet officers carried, and Tom got the feeling there were more weapons hidden in various places of the knee high black boots she wore on her feet.  
  
A wisp of her brown hair fell over her right eye, as she examined the strangers to her world. She didn't bother moving it, and the green iris seemed to glow brighter as it looked out from behind the strands.  
  
"Have you filled them in?" she asked Caison brusquely.  
  
"Janeway, Pairs," Caison said calmly, his lip twitching in badly masked amusement, "meet Midnight Stow. Intergalactic spy and with a sparkling personality to boot."  
  
"We're wasting time," Tom said impatiently.  
  
Midnight spared him a glance. "I couldn't agree more," she said. She walked to Dalia's desk. "Did you tell them about Delin and the orb?"  
  
"Not yet," Caison replied. "Why don't you do the honors?"  
  
Midnight only nodded vaguely before beginning, her voice a cool emotionless monotone, "Delin is Dalia's younger sister, I've suspected her of planning to overthrow Dalia for sometime. Two days prior to this, the Malesint Orb was stolen from this office, and Delin and her boyfriend Nehvan went missing that very same day."  
  
Tom stepped closer to the desk. "What exactly is this Malesint Orb?"  
  
Midnight did not look up. "That's complicated," she told him.  
  
"Tell me anyway," Tom asked politely. The grin he aimed her way, however, was congealed and obviously false.  
  
"The Malesint Orb controls Vendia," she told him.  
  
"The planet?" Janeway gasped.  
  
"Yes. We aren't sure how the orb came into existence, but with it, you can do everything from bringing rain to planetary implosion."  
  
"And you think this Delin did this?" Tom asked. "To what end?"  
  
"I can't be sure of that, Mr. Paris. But I can tell you this, she does have them. And that gives her one hell of an upper hand."  
  
Tom nodded. A million scenarios ran one after another through his mind. Delin could be planning to do anything with the orb--and anything with her hostages.  
  
"How do you use the orb?" Tom asked.  
  
"Only Dalia can control it," Midnight said. "And I think that's why she's been taking prisoner--I'm also hoping that it means she's still alive."  
  
"But she has no reason not to kill Kida," Janeway pointed out reluctantly.  
  
"Dalia will be less cooperative if someone is murdered. They are most likely both still alive," Midnight said. "What condition they're in is another matter entirely."  
  
"Where are you in finding them?" Tom asked. "Any leads?"  
  
"Not yet," Midnight told him. "But I know where to look for some."  
  
"Then let's go," Tom said. He turned and headed for the door, before he reached it Janeway grabbed his arm.  
  
"Bring them back, Tom. At any cost," she told him. "I want you to remain in contact with Voyager--but stay on the planet. Caison has offered to get you a guest room here at the palace."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Tom said. He nodded to her one last time, then followed Midnight who had already left the room.  
  
"And be careful," Janeway called after him.  
  
**Part Two**   
  
_Vendia: Delin Cournam's Office_   
  
Tom and Midnight entered Dalia's sister's office. Tom headed straight for Delin's computer, while Midnight began to sift through a stack of papers.  
  
Tom didn't know what kind of person this Delin had to be--to betray both her sister and her people. And so far they couldn't even find a motive to fit the crime.  
  
"What can you tell me about this Delin?" Tom asked.  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
"I was looking for something slightly more objective," Tom said wryly.  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to be objective," Midnight said defensively.  
  
"And sometimes it's necessary."  
  
Midnight didn't respond this time, but instead moved to look over Tom's shoulder. She watched amused as the box proclaiming that "access is denied" popped up, for what she was sure wasn't the first time.  
  
"Do you even know what you're doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tom asked. "This security system is child's play."  
  
Midnight glared at him. "This is the best security system on the planet," she told him.  
  
Tom's fingers flew over the data entry pad. Access Granted flashed on the screen. "Well maybe we ought to add sharing security systems to the treaty," he suggested.  
  
Midnight continued to glare. "Move over," she demanded.  
  
Tom turned to smile at her. "Just a moment your highness, if you don't mind. I think I'm on to something."  
  
"And I think maybe you're just on something," Midnight muttered, before flashing a sweet grin.  
  
As he scanned through a series of Delin's messages, most of which were relating to insignificant everyday happenings, he asked Midnight casually, "So, what did Delin do to earn your opinion of her?"  
  
"It's personal," Midnight snapped.  
  
"Its information that may help us to find my friend and your president," he shot back.  
  
"Now look who isn't being objective."  
  
Tom sighed heavily. These games were wearing on him, he was exhausted, and his problems continued to multiply. As he was scanning, he noticed one of the last entries had been deleted.  
  
He quickly broke into the matrix of the computer system, and began entering a series of recovery codes. He'd been taking apart, and reassembling computers of this complexity at age five. The Doctane's had a lot to offer, but computer technology was far from the top of the list.  
  
He smiled as he retrieved the message, it continued to grow as he quickly read. "Tell me, Midnight, have you ever been to Nawi?"  
  
_Nawi   
_  
Nawi was a dreary planet. Cold and foggy and covered almost entirely with water. There were only five cities on the surface, but over twenty scattered throughout the depths of the ocean.  
  
Nawi was the third planet in the Doctane system, and close enough to Vendia that they had been able to reach it the same night.  
  
"So this is where you were born?" Tom asked the surly young woman beside him.  
  
Her 'sparkling personality' as Caison had called it, had gone from condescending and sarcastic to dark and sullen after seeing the message Tom had retrieved.  
  
Tom guessed Delin was an amateur, because he rarely caught such a break in investigations. To call the e-mail incriminating would be slightly conservative.  
  
It had been a message to Nehvan, and as Midnight had read it her mood had darkened. In the message Delin writes her plans of stealing the orb, and tells Nehvan that after they get it in their possession they will flee to lay low in Nawi.  
  
He'd realized something in the message had enraged his partner, but all she had told him was yes, she had been to Nawi, had in fact grown up there.  
  
"This is where I was born," Midnight repeated. They were on one of the land cities, and it was hardly inspiring as the beautiful buildings and seas of Vendia. There was no pollution, garbage or poverty, but it had a sullen quality to it that matched the disposition of the woman beside him.  
  
"How do you know this is the city they would have come to?" Tom asked.  
  
"This is Cal Sew," she said quietly, as though that were an answer, and would explain everything.  
  
"Cal Sew? And why, again, would they come here?"  
  
"This is where Nehvan was born."  
  
Something clicked with Tom then, and pieces began to fall smoothly together. He got the feeling that Nehvan was the reason for Midnight's hatred of Delin.  
  
"What happened?" Tom asked quietly. "Between you and Nehvan. Is it something I need to know?"  
  
"It isn't any of your business," Midnight said. "I'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
"You were with him--and now she is. Isn't that right?"  
  
Midnight turned on him. "None of this is about me, Paris."  
  
"I think some of it is. Tell me what happened. I need to know about the people we're after--and since you seem to be quite involved with both of them, there's things I need to know about you, too."  
  
"I went on a mission," she told him curtly. "When I came back--Nehvan was gone, and Delin made a point of telling me that she was with him every time she got close enough to me to speak."  
  
"Have you talked with Nehvan at all?" Tom asked gently. "Do you know of any reason he might be doing this?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since he left me," she said bitterly. "And the only reason I can think of is her. She has some kind of power over him--she's manipulating him because he has talents she needs."  
  
"What talents?" Tom asked.  
  
"The same kind as me. Pretty much a little bit of everything."  
  
Tom nodded, then turned to look again at the city before him. "Where do we go first?"  
  
Midnight looked up to the highest building. "There," she said. "Nehvan used to live there--and I'd bet anything he's returned there now."  
  
_The Apartment Building _  
  
"Do you really think you can get out of those?"  
  
"Of course I can," Kida said, her voice holding more certainty than she felt.  
  
Dalia looked at Kida in apprehension.  
  
The two women had been bound to a pair of study steel chairs, their hands bound tightly around their backs. Kida had sworn ten minutes ago that getting her hands undone would be "no problem."  
  
Dalia still couldn't believe the situation they had found themselves in. Kidnapped, imprisoned, death threats and blackmail, all by the hand of her own and only sister. And she'd gotten Kida dragged into it all as well.  
  
Kida had become Delin's favorite bargaining tool--she'd learned early on the quickest way to get Dalia in a cooperative mood was holding a gun to Kida's head and threatening to pull the trigger. Something Dalia couldn't be sure Delin wouldn't do. If asked yesterday whether or not she believed her little sister could kill, the answer would have been easy to give--but things had gone upside down in the instant her sister had stormed her office armed with a phaser--a weapon, Dalia had realized quickly, Delin seemed to quite enjoy to use.  
  
But Dalia couldn't tell Delin what she wanted to know--even if that knowledge wasn't too dangerous to ever share. Controlling the orb wasn't something you could teach--it wasn't something Dalia had ever learned. It was just something that was--a part of her.  
  
Dalia had lived in that palace on Vendia all her life, her father had been the president before. And she'd watched him and her mother die on the same day she took his place. It wasn't because she was his daughter that she became his successor, but because it was realized that she now held power over the orb.  
  
Delin had not taken the deaths of their parents well--though, no child would have, Delin became violent and unruly, inconsolable, even by her sister. Delin had only been eight years old when she first tried to destroy the world--then, Dalia had told herself that her sister had not known what she was doing, now she was beginning to realize maybe she had.  
  
The same day of their parents deaths, Delin had ran to her father's office, and lifted the Malesint orb from where it rested in its bulletproof case. When Dalia had raced after her, she'd crossed the threshold of the office only to see her sister holding the orb above her head, poised to crash it to the floor.  
  
If it had ever reached the ground--the world they stood on would have been shattered to fragments right along with it. Dalia had stopped it, however, and to this day she still wasn't sure how. All she had done was hold out her hand--and the orb had stopped just twelve inches from the floor.  
  
Sparks had begun to crackle around it, sizzling and burning--making the orb look more like a star than whatever it really was. Delin had been thrown to the floor then, by the currents radiating from the object she had carelessly sought to destroy, but Dalia had never once moved. The power had flown through her--and her place as President had been assured.  
  
"I said let's go," Kida whispered harshly.  
  
It was only then that Dalia realized her hands were no longer tied. Shaking of the ropes she stood. Kida was by the door, listening for any sounds on the other side.  
  
"Damn it," Kida cursed, before stepping backwards and standing protectively in front of Dalia.  
  
Delin and Nehvan barged through the doors. Delin lifted the phaser and stunned Kida, in less time that it might take to blink. "Pick her up and let's get out of here," Delin ordered. "I will take care of my sister."  
  
Tom and Midnight crept into the empty room.  
  
"They're gone," Tom said simply, pulling out his tricorder. "They were here, but they've fled."  
  
"They haven't left the planet, though," Midnight told him. "They wouldn't risk getting stopped by orbital command."  
  
Tom nodded. "But they could be anywhere on the planet. Where would Nehvan go to seek refuge?"  
  
"Delin will be picking their next hideaway, she won't risk me finding her again."  
  
Tom gave her a slight nod as he studied his tricorder results for any clues. Tom stopped as he came upon a piece of rope.  
  
"Find anything?" Midnight asked. She followed his gaze to the pieces of twisted rope.  
  
"Nothing much. But it looks like they were both alive, at least, while they were here," he said, pointing to the two vacated chairs.  
  
Midnight nodded. "I have an idea. You're good with computers, right?"  
  
**Part Three   
**  
_Somewhere beneath the Nawi Ocean   
_  
Deep brown eyes watched in rapt fascination as a silver Cordian fish saw lazily passed the window.  
  
"Nehvan!" roared an impatient voice.  
  
Nehvan ran a hand through his short brown hair, and his distracted eyes turned to try and focus on the owner of the voice.  
  
"Yes, Delin?" the young man asked. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the glass, a school of miniature pira fish fled at the movement, spreading in all directions, leaving their companions to try and save themselves.  
  
"I could have used your help binding the prisoners," she told him, her eyes flashing darkly with irritation.  
  
Nehvan shook his head. "I don't like this, Delin. This is your sister, have you completely taken leave of your senses?"  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't hurt them," Delin said indignantly.  
  
"You are hurting them," Nehvan said evenly. "This is hurting them. It scares me that you can't see that."  
  
"Nehvan, I told you, this for the greater good. Dalia can't be trusted-- she'll lead us all to our deaths. And all those god damned lemmings will just follow--dropping one after another off the cliff."  
  
Nehvan leaned his head back, and stared at the pristine white ceiling. "I know that's what you said, but--"  
  
"It's what is. Dalia was destroying our planet! Joining with those self- important Federations and offering them any and all of our resources. She doesn't care anything about any of us--we're just another expendable resource to her."  
  
"I'm not having this fight again," Nehvan said despondently.  
  
"Then stop starting it," Delin snapped.  
  
"How do you think they found us?" Nehvan asked, changing the subject. His eyes grew distant, and suddenly sad. "The only person who might know I would go there is dead."  
  
Midnight. Delin mentally sneered. Midnight had found them. And Nehvan had never thought for a moment that she would. Because Delin had told him that she was dead.  
  
"I don't know," she finally answered. "You're the one who wanted to go to your old place."  
  
Nehvan sighed. "Nobody knows I used to live there--not anymore. But I guess how they found us doesn't matter, let's just hope they aren't able to do it twice."  
  
_Nawi: Sentries Underground Base_   
  
"What is this place?" Tom asked softly.  
  
The bland stone walls were covered almost entirely with blinking lights and active monitors, scenes playing out on flat screens, lives being lived through small square boxes.  
  
"This is one of our command centers," Midnight said. "We use this to keep an eye on situations all over the Doctane."  
  
Tom nodded. "Will you be able to locate Kida and Dalia with these sensors?"  
  
"Not officially," Midnight said. "Nawi has rules of invasion of privacy-- even in matters of locating suspects."  
  
"And unofficially?" Tom prompted.  
  
Midnight smiled. "Unofficially, we, as part of the sentries organization, are to do whatever we can to bring law breakers to justice. And as for the populace, well, what they don't know can't hurt them."  
  
Tom returned the smile. "So you're above the law, then?"  
  
"Something like that," Midnight replied cryptically. "Now, this will go a lot faster if we're both searching. I'll give you a brief overview on how the computers work, but something tells me you'd probably figure it out even without my help."  
  
Midnight led Tom to a console and motioned him to sit. "These are the sensors, you can search the surface, and I'll scan the underwater cities. You input the parameters you're seeking here," she said pointing to a small set of buttons.  
  
Tom nodded. "I've used something like this before," he told her. "I shouldn't have any trouble."  
  
Midnight nodded. "Alright. But if you need any help, I'll only be just down there," she said as she pointed to another console.  
  
"Sure," Tom said distractedly, already tapping away at the keyboard.  
  
_Somewhere Beneath the Ocean_   
  
"Well, here we go again . . ." Kida said conversationally, as she pulled against the ropes around her wrists.  
  
Delin had made them quite a bit tighter this time.  
  
Dalia sighed. "You think you can get untied this time too?" she asked.  
  
Kida frowned as she tested the ropes. "I'm not sure, in a couple of minutes, I don't think I'll even be able to feel my hands."  
  
Dalia frowned as well. She tested her own bonds and found them secure.  
  
This time they were sitting on the floor. And the cold radiating from the concrete was slowly seeping through their clothing. Their feet were tied together and their hands again pulled painfully behind their backs.  
  
Kida knew she could get out of the ropes eventually, if not as quick as a certain someone else she knew, but she wasn't sure she'd do it in time. She worked steadily, nimble fingers pulling at the hard knots.  
  
Still working, she gave Dalia a sideways glance. "So, do you know why your sisters is doing all of this?"  
  
"Power, I suppose," Dalia said dejectedly. "If she were to learn to control the orb, she could control the people."  
  
Kida shook her head. "That orb is a liability. It isn't safe--no one should have that much power, and no offense intended, Dalia, but that includes you."  
  
Dalia smiled ruefully. "You think I don't agree with you? Of course it's a liability, of course it's dangerous. But there isn't anything that can be done about it. You try and leave orbit with it, destroy it, and the whole planet will be destroyed with it."  
  
Kida just shook her head again. She couldn't understand why anyone would make such a thing. A self destruct system for an entire planet? A ship she could understand, sometimes self destruct was necessary, the only way to gain victory over a foe, but a planet? With children, and parks, and little furry animals?  
  
Kida's line of thought was cut off as she felt the warm trickle of blood gliding down her hands. These ropes were much too tight. She wouldn't be able to get out of them.  
  
She'd have to think of another plan.  
  
_Vendia: Presidential Office_   
  
"Kathryn, please, sit down. Pacing will do no good."  
  
Janeway lifted her preoccupied grey eyes at the soft voice. "I'm sorry, Caison," Janeway said. "I just don't like having my people out there where I can't keep an eye on them."  
  
Caison nodded. "I know how you feel. I hate sending Midnight and the other agents out on missions--but it's my job, and I'm only sending them out to do theirs."  
  
Janeway glared over at him. "I know that both Tom and Midnight are capable, but I don't like just sitting here and not doing anything to help. Don't you think you should have more people helping them? Isn't there something we else we can do?"  
  
"Kathryn, I have given all people in the Doctane orders to look out for all four of the missing people, both the victims and the suspects."  
  
"Well, we should be doing something," Janeway said.  
  
Caison smiled but didn't respond. He walked over to his desk and pushed one of the buttons on a console. "Lara," he said. "I need you to locate Agent Midnight for me. See if she's logged into any of our systems."  
  
_Sentries Underground Base_   
  
"Got them!" Midnight cried in triumph. "They're in Minoa."  
  
Tom jumped from his seat. "Well, let's go."  
  
Midnight nodded and took the lead. "This base has a transport system. We can transport over there."  
  
Midnight led Tom into a small room and headed to the lone console, a large table in the middle of the floor. Midnight's fingers moved deftly across the keys and in moments the two disappeared in a flash of silvery light.  
  
_Minoa   
_  
"This isn't going to work," Nehvan said resignedly. He sat slouched on the large white couch, staring across at Delin, who was standing before him. "We'll be caught."  
  
Delin rolled her eyes. "We're not going to be caught! Would you stop saying that?"  
  
"It's true! Delin, this isn't right."  
  
"God!" Delin erupted. "You act like you're some innocent! You're a thief, Nehvan, don't you dare preach to me. You and that awful Mindight Stow--" Delin realized her mistake a moment after the words left her mouth.  
  
Nehvan's eyes darkened and his whole face turned to stone. "You know nothing about her."  
  
"I know she ruined you life," Delin retorted. "You were nothing but a pick pocket when I met you, stealing jewelry for pittance. I got you respect, Nehvan. I gave you everything and you owe me."  
  
Nehvan roughly ran a hand through his hair. It was a nervous habit he had developed before the age of ten, and something he never even noticed he did anymore. "I don't owe you anything, Delin. I've done everything you've asked of me since we met, but this time you've gone too far!"  
  
"Don't you mean 'we'?" Delin asked sweetly. "You're as much involved in this as I."  
  
"You don't scare me, Delin."  
  
"I should," Delin said. Her voice all frozen and ice as she tried to stare the younger man down.  
  
Nehvan crossed his arms, unaffected by the practiced stare. "Look, Delin, I'm not going to play these games with you anymore. They were fun at first, but they've gotten too cruel to be amusing."  
  
Nehvan moved to the center table, and picked his coat from where it hung over the edge.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Delin demanded.  
  
"I don't know yet, I just can't stay here any longer."  
  
"No," Delin cried, her whole manor changing from proud to pleading in an instant. "You can't leave! You can't leave me. Nehvan, I need you. Please. I can't do this alone. It will be over soon--and we'll be fine, but I need your help--"  
  
Nehvan sighed and put down his coat. "I want this to be over now, Delin."  
  
Delin nodded. "It will be soon. I promise you, Nehvan, it won't be much longer until we have everything. We just need that information in my sister's pretty little head, and we'll have more power than you could ever have imagined."  
  
Nehvan didn't respond. Power had never much interested him. He'd admired Delin's ambition in their first encounters, but soon realized that that very same trait was the largest shortcoming she possessed.  
  
"Fine. Then we should go ask her for it again," he said quietly.  
  
Delin nodded, and turned to lead the way.  
  
Nehvan smiled as she walked away from him. She was always underestimating him, always believing he was so fully under her control, held at his knees before her. He reached behind his back and pulled out a Vendian blaster. In two steps he had reached Delin and placed the blaster firmly into the back of her neck.  
  
"Wha--" Delin gasped.  
  
"You should have known better than to turn your back on a thief, my love," Nehvan whispered cruelly.  
  
To be continued...


End file.
